


Cuídame

by Fckme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali has a fever, Akalynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Evelynn takes care of her, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, Things get HOT, kahri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckme/pseuds/Fckme
Summary: Akali tiene fiebre, Evelynn la cuida. Las cosas se calientan...La cena de Ahri es Kai'sa...Tenemos dos parejas lésbicas nuevas :)
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 26





	Cuídame

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tenía esto en mente y no podía quedármelo para mi misma. Es el primer fic que escribo. No tengo experiencia en esto. Pero espero que te guste, hice mi mayor esfuerzo :)
> 
> Disfruta!! :D

Después de un mes las chicas K/DA tuvieron un tiempo libre.

Durante el mes pasado, sus agendas estaban llenas, Ahri con sus cosméticos FOXY y promoción para los nuevos Mv's que sacarían.

Kai'sa con lecciones de danza y nuevas coreografías para el próximo álbum.

Evelynn bueno... haciendo cosas de Evelynn

Y Akali terminando de escribir canciones, la maknae no paró de trabajar, a veces no comía y dormía muy poco, sus mayores se preocupaban por ella, le decían que descanse, pero no les hacía caso. 

Tenía dolores de cabeza a causa del estrés continuo, aunque eso no la detuvo.  
Su cena terminó. Akali se dirigía a su estudio a continuar con su canción. Solo quedaban unos pocos guiones y estaría lista.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20 minutos, el rapero se sintió mal, regresaron los dolores de cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a verse borrosos. Se levantó de su silla para buscar una vaso de agua, pero antes dirigirse a la puerta un dolor la hizo perder el equilibrio, aferrándose a la pared para mantenerse de pie. Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de seguir caminando, su visión se tornó borrosa, cayó al suelo y escuchó un último pitido antes de cerrar los ojos.

Evelynn se dirigía al estudio para vigilar que Akali no se duerma tarde, ella era la más preocupada por la pequeña, sabía que una vez que comenzara a trabajar no descansaría hasta terminar, sin embargo esta última semana, fue más dura, trabajó más de lo previsto.

... Toc, Toc, Toc...

nadie contestó...

... Toc, Toc...

no hubo respuesta...

Giró la perilla de la puerta y entró a el estudio. Sus ojos se abrieron  
en shock al ver a Akali tirada en el piso, su corazón se hundió profundente con una punzada en el pecho. Gritó a los otros miembros y se dirigió a la maknae tomándola en su regazo y comprobando su pulso.

"¿Qué pas... ¡Akali!"

"Dios mío, ¡¿Evelynn qué pasó?!"

"N-No sé yo entré y l-la vi tirada aquí"

Ahri llamó a un su médico personal tan rápido como se recuperó del impacto de ver al rapero en el suelo.

[30 minutos después]

Las tres miembros esperaban ansiosamente a que el Doctor salga del cuarto..

Las chicas seguían nerviosas y se movían desesperadas fuera de la habitación del maknae.

Ahri casi se comía las uñas, su cola se movía de lado a lado en preocupación y sus orejas estaban pegadas a su cabeza.

Kai'sa trató de mantenerse tranquila por la cordura del grupo, aunque por dentro estaba hecha un desastre casi queriendo entrar a la habitación y comprobar como estaba Akali por si misma.

Mientras que Evelynn estaba... totalmente desesperada, queriendo noticias o tendría que tumbar la puerta, no podía soportarlo, su corazón estaba como loco en su pecho, la adrenalina del momento la mantenía histérica, quería saber que tenía su pequeña.

Siempre fue sobreprotectora con la más joven, no quería que nada malo le pasara, ella misma se sorprendió cuando descubrió que en su vida primero iba Akali y luego lo demás. Akali siempre le dio seguridad, alguien en quien confiar, amor, protección y aunque no eran nada más que 'amigos' se coqueteban y se insinuaban, e incluso se sorprendían mutuamente mirando fijamente al otro. Tan solo pensar en no volver a ver la sonrisa de Akali, volvería a Evelynn loca.

Las dos miembros notaron a la diva histérica, trataron de calmarla un poco.

Hasta que salió el doctor...

"¿C-cómo está?, ¿Qué tiene?" Evelynn fue la primera en preguntar.

"Ella ésta bien. Sólo necesita descansar y mucha atención. Sufrió un desmayo, supongo que a causa del estrés. Tal vez después le de algo de fiebre, pero por el momento está dormida" dijo el doctor, sonriendo para tranquilizarlas.

Las tres mujeres soltaron un suspiro contenido de alivio.

"Me asustó demasiado... ¿Tendrá que tomar alguna medicina o algo...?" preguntó Kai'sa

"Puede que durante las siguientes 8 horas le de un resfriado o fiebre, si es así tendrá que darle las medicinas respectivas"

"Gracias" dijeron las tres al unísono

"Lo acompaño a la puerta"  
Kai'sa y el Doctor se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Ahri recibió una llamada repentina.

"¿Si?... No... No puedo... ¿Qué tan importante?.... Mierda. Dame 5 minutos y me comunico nuevamente"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Me llamó el gerente y tenemos que irnos"

"¿Le dijiste lo de Akali?"

"No me dejó terminar. Le diré que sólo podemos ir Kai'sa y yo. Será mejor que te quedes con ella"

"Bien... ¿Crees que está bien dejarla conmigo?... ¿No Kai sería la más indicada?"

"Contigo es suficiente, creeme. Además son temas relacionados con la coreografía y tiene que venir" la rubia le dio dos palmadas suaves en el hombro y se alejó.

"Bueno..."

Ahri salió del ático K/DA con Kai'sa.

Después de ponerse una ropa más cómoda Evelynn entró en la habitación de Akali. Vio a la pequeña acostada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, acercó una silla en silencio y la acomodó a lado de la cama donde estaba el rapero.

"No me asustes así de nuevo. Haces que mi corazón se detenga"  
Tomó la mano de la maknae entre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

[1 hora después]

Evelynn se despertó al escuchar la voz de Akali entre sollozos.  
"No... ¿Por qué son así...?... Duele..."

"Akali, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?, cariño"

El ceño del rapero se frunció al igual que sus labios en una expresión de tristeza, como si en cualquier momento fuese a llorar.

"¿Akali estás...?" La diva tocó la frente de la maknae y oh dios... Estaba hirviendo.

"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué hago?" Evelynn entró en pánico, aún sin retirar la mano de la cabeza de la joven. Quien la movía de lado a lado, frunciendo el ceño y sudando constantemente.

"... ¿Por qué hacen esto?... ¿Por qué...?"

"Akali, estoy aquí. Akali, estoy aquí, estás segura"

Akali entreabrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Evelynn.  
"Eve..."

"Estoy aquí cariño, estoy aquí"

"Eve no te vayas..."

"Sólo iré a buscar unas medicinas para que estés mejor, tranquila"

"No... No me dejes... Por favor"

¿Cómo podía resistirse Evelynn a una Akali pidiéndole algo? En su mirada había preocupación, temía que la diva se vaya, aunque sólo unos segundos, temía que se fuera.

Y Evelynn no se resistió a ello. Se acomodó en la cama de Akali y la acurrucó contra su pecho, ambas descansado en la cabecera de la cama tamaño matrimonial.  
Akali abrazó a Evelynn, la más grande sentía a la pequeña temblar en sus brazos, no podía dejarla así, tenía que hacer algo, aunque sea solo ir por unos analgésicos para la fiebre.

Evelynn trató de levantarse sin molestar a Akali, susurrando que volvería en un minuto.

Mala decisión...

La maknae la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la cama, con un movimiento se sentó a horcajadas de Evelynn.

"A-Akali..? ¿Qué dem-?... Haaaa" soltó un suspiro tembloroso al momento en el que Akali estrelló sus labios en el cuello de la diva dando besos y succionando suavemente, pero con hambre.

Tragó ruidosamente, tomando todo su autocontrol apartó al rapero.  
"...Sólo iré por unas pastillas... No tardaré"

"...No te vayas..."  
Tomó las caderas de Evelynn y volvió a besar su cuello, esta vez con besos que emanaban más hambre.

"A-Akali... Por favor... Solo iré por... Ah!" Akali ahuecó uno de sus pechos, mientras plantaba besos y lamía su clavícula... Dios esa maknae no era muy inocente que digamos...

"Akali... Yo... Tú tienes fiebre... No"  
"Quiero besarte... Necesito saber que estás aquí..."

Los ojos de Evelynn se abrieron como platos, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y miró directamente a Akali, quien dejó de besar el cuello de la diva y ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Evelynn se sumergió en la mirada de la otra chica, un mar azul oscuro, del que no estaba segura de poder salir.

"Y-yo... N-" fue interrumpida por unos pequeños labios suaves chocando contra los suyos. la sensación de los labios finos fundiendose en los regordetes de de la sirena era totalmente indescriptible... 

Evelynn no se aguantó más y respondió al beso. Algo tenía esa chica, algo tenía que tan solo con su presencia se sentía embriagada, sólo quería ir y besarla, quería tocarla, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Muchas veces Evelynn pensó que sólo le gustaba, pero después de pasar más tiempo con ella, después de conocerse mejor... Oh dios Evelynn se enamoró perdidamente de Akali.

La sirena recordó el estado de Akali, tenía fiebre y probablemente no se acuerde de nada cuando regrese a su sentido común. Así que le regresó el beso con tanta fuerza, con tanta hambre, con tanto amor que ambas entraron en un baile con sus labios del que no podrían ni querían salir.

Mordiendo el labio inferior de Akali Evelynn pidió permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido. Deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de la más joven. El contantacto hizo que esta última gimiera. La diva saboreó la boca de el rapero, estaba dulce y caliente por la fiebre. Sabía delicioso. Tal vez lo mejor que haya probado. O por lo menos hasta el momento... También quería probar otras cosas de Akali...

Ambas se separaron, un hilo de saliva los conectaba. Sus pulmones quemándose por quedarse sin aire. Sus corazones latiendo como locos en su pecho. Mirándose fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y un rubor rojo profundo.

Si en este momento, Evelynn podría tener un paro cardíaco por lo rápido que iba su corazón. Estaba segura de que con las siguientes palabras, ni siquiera sabía como seguía viva.

"Te amo... Te amo tanto Evelynn"

Evelynn besó una vez mas a Akali, recostándola completamente en el colchón. Separó sus labios y tomó la cara del maknae entre sus manos.

"Yo también te amo Akali"

Selló todo en un beso profundo, no hambriento como los anteriores, uno simple, suave y sencillo, pero con un gran significado y con un amor incomprensible.

"Probablemente ni siquiera recuerdes esto..." susurró Evelynn, más para si misma que para Akali.

"... ¿Qué?..."

"Que iré por pastillas para ti"

"No... Quéd-" La diva la calló besándola nuevamente

"Sólo 10 segundos, bebé" le dio un último beso y salió de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, se pegó a ella. Inhalando y exhalando para tratar de calmarse

"Dios mío. ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar"  
Tocó su corazón, como era de esperarse latía como loco, a punto de salir de su pecho.

Se apresuró en llegar a un botiquín que tenían por ese mismo pasillo, tomó unos analgésicos para Akali y una botella de agua.  
Entrando nuevamente en la habitación previamente abandonada. Vio a la maknae sentanda esperándola, la cara ruborizada por la fiebre... y por algo más también...

"Ten, cariño. Tómalas. También traje agua."

"Gracias..." respondió casi en un susurro, jadeando levemente por la fiebre.

Tomó los medicamentos y los colocó en la mesita de noche.  
Se recostó en su cama, extendiendo los brazos a la diva que yacía sentada en la silla que puso hace un momento.

"No cariño, me quedaré aquí" antes de que Akali pudiese protestar tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

"...Bueno..."

"Descansa"

"...igual"

Ambas se durmieron profundamente.

[2 horas después]

Ahri y Kai'sa entraron al ático, entrelazadas de las manos y con dos bolsas de compras en la mano libre de la pelinegra. Se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de Akali. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta.  
Abriéndola completamente se encontraron una escena demasiado linda para ser real.

La diva y la maknae dormidas, sus manos entrelazadas, la silla en la que se sentó Evelynn estaba más pegada a la cama, la cabeza de la sirena ladeaba hacia la dirección de Akali, mientras que el rapero dormía profundamente, su cabeza también ladeaba a la dirección de Evelynn.

"Son lindos, ¿no crees?" Kai'sa habló suavemente para no interrumpir.

"Sí... Evelynn hace buena pareja con Akali. Nunca la vi tan preocupada por alguien" Ahri dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras veía a las dos chicas profundamente dormidas.

"Llevaré esto a la cocina" dijo la bailarina levantando las dos bolsas que tenía para enfatizar su punto.

La zorra solo asintió, viendo como la otra bajaba las escaleras. Y bueno, la siguió... sigilosamente.

Pensando que estaba sola, Kai'sa se apoyó en la isla de la cocina mientras daba un gran suspiro.

"¡Qué día!"

Ahri rodeó la cintura de la bailarina con sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra susurrando en su oído.  
"Sí... Qué día"

Kai'sa gritó, casi dándole un golpe a Ahri.  
"¡Dios! Me asustate..." 

"Lo siento" realmente no. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras arrinconaba a la bailarina en la isla de la cocina.

"A-Ahri... Yo..."

Ahri besó el cuello de Kai'sa, pasando sus labios por la suave piel, chupando el punto de pulso. Kai'sa gimió, ladeando la cabeza para darle más acceso a Ahri. La pelinegra entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia, agarrando algunos mechones y jalándolos hacia arriba para que sus miradas se encuentren, ojos violetas viendo fijamente a unos orbes azules, que la absorbían como un imán al metal.

Se besaron suavemente, poco a poco el beso se hizo más ardiente, más hambriento. Sus lenguas tocándose antes de separarse completamente para respirar.

Las manos de Kai'sa bajaron a la cintura de Ahri con una agarre firme, poco a poco fueron deslizándose hacia los cremosos muslos acariciándolos y quemando la piel con sus manos a su paso.

"... Llevemos esto a mi habitación... ¿Quieres?" preguntó la rubia entre besos.

"Sí, mi reina..."

No es necesario decir que pasó después...

[Al día siguiente]

La luz del sol golpeó los ojos de Akali.

Se sentó en su cama de un salto repentino, escaneó toda el área y vio una figura familiar, durmiendo pacíficamente en el borde de su cama, su cabeza apoyada en el colchón, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada y el otro entrelazado con la mano de Akali, mientras lo restante de su cuerpo descansaba en una silla al lado de la cama, encorvándose para que su cabeza llegue al borde de esta misma.

"Eve..." la maknae tocó la mejilla de Evelynn suavemente, dando pequeñas caricias con su pulgar.

"Eve..." volvió a susurrar. Tratando de despertar a la diva. Quien frunció levemente el ceño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente.

"¡¡BUENOS DÍAAAAAAS!!" Saludó Ahri con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. Despertando a Evelynn a su paso.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" preguntó la rubia al rapero.

"Bien... Ahri, ¿qué hace aquí Eve?"

La mujer en cuestión se masajeó los ojos para recuperar su vista.

"¿Cómo te sientes?, cariño"

"Bien... Uhm ¿Qué pasó?

"Bueno... Solo te desmayaste, nos asustaste, te dio fiebre y Eve se quedó aquí contigo todo el tiempo." respondió la zorra con una sonrisa, enfatizando  
los puntos con sus dedos.

"E-Espera... ¿Qu- ¿En serio?

"Sip, así es" afirmó Ahri antes de que Evelynn pueda pronunciar algo.

"Eve... No era necesario"

"Si lo era, cariño"

"Lo siento... si te causé algún problema"

"Ninguno, bebé" le pellizcó la mejilla a Akali antes de irse a dormir de nuevo, a su cómoda cama, esta vez.

"Me despiertan en unas horas"

"Son las 12 p.m. Evelynn" la rubia mencionó inexpresivamente.

"¿Y? Necesito mi cómodo sueño"

"Mhm..."

Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación, dejando al maknae con sus pensamientos.

"Gracias... Eve" se tumbó en la cama sonriendo como idiota y con los brazos abiertos.

En realidad Akali no se quedó en cama mucho tiempo. Pasó un rato y fue a la habitación de Evelynn.

"¿Eve...?" dijo con la voz más suave posible, mientras se adentraba más en el cuarto. No hubo respuesta.

"¿Eve…?" esta vez con un tono más fuerte. A punto de pronunciar algo más, se detuvo en seco cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Y salió una Diosa de ahí.

La mandíbula de Akali cayó, sus ojos se ensancharon y se sonrojó profundamente.

Con una bata de baño blanca que poseía un gran escote, dejando casi al descubierto el área del pecho y la mitad de su abdomen plano. Mientras sus piernas relucían por el largo de la prenda, quedando a menos de la mitad de sus muslos Evelynn preguntó en broma "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Sonriendo juguetonamente

"Me encanta..." respondió abobada la maknae mirando fijamente a la sirena que tenía frente a ella. Sonrojándose más por la vergüenza al notar que pensó en voz alta, trató de alejarse y salir de la habitación.

"Oh..." dijo tentadora y suavemente la diva.

"L-Lo siento... Yo me... Me iré!!"

La bata de Evelynn cayó.

Akali se detuvo en seco antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

¿No quieres ver?...

Akali juró que murió en ese instante.  
Su corazón salió de su pecho al darse la vuelta inconscientemente y ver a  
Evelynn solo en unas bragas...

La sirena se fue acercando lenta y provocativamente al rapero. Hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan solo a 2 pulgadas.  
"¿No quieres sentir?..."

La diva tomó las caderas de la mas pequeña y se inclinó para plantar suaves besos en el cuello de la más joven  
"¿No quieres probar?..." levantó su mirada hasta que el ámbar se encontró con el azul profundo, un vacío del que no podía escapar.

"¿No quieres hacerme tuya... Sólo tuya, de nadie más...?"

Sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, las narices tocándose y sintiendo el aliento y la respiración del otro.  
"¿No quieres que gima tu nombre?, ¿No quieres hacerme ver estrellas?..."

Finalmente... Akali no soportó más.

Estrelló sus labios contra los de Evelynn en un beso ardiente, de deseo, pero también amor y anhelo. Esa combinación volvió loca a la sirena.

Akali tomó a la vocalista de los muslos firmemente y la levantó, Evelynn aferró sus piernas a la cadera de la maknae y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del rapero, mientras se besaban. La sensación de las manos sujetando sus muslos y siendo llevada a su cama era totalmente... erótica.

Akali recostó a Evelynn en la cama. Compartiendo besos ardientes. Se montó encima de ella, una de sus manos apoyada en su codo rodeando la cabeza de la diva, y la otra acariciando el muslo de esta misma.

Besó la barbilla de Evelynn y la línea de la mandíbula. Bajando por el cuello, cada beso que daba prácticamente quemaba a la sirena. La mano que antes se encontraba en el muslo avanzaron hasta uno de los grandes y regordetes pechos de Evelynn. Quien gimió cuando el rapero ahuecó uno de ellos, tomó el pezón y lo pellizcó con su dedo índice y pulgar.

La diva gimió de necesidad, quería ser tocada por esas manos angelicales que la harían ver estrellas. Desesperada por el contacto piel con piel, Evelynn quitó desesperadamente la blusa de Akali, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al notar que no tenía sujetador. Sus labios se tocaron nuevamente. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas, probando y saboreando a la otra, derritiéndose con cada segundo, jadeando por aire se miraron fijamente. Sus ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta.

"... Tócame..." el tono ronco pero autoritario de Evelynn solo excitó más a Akali, sus manos vagaron por las caderas de la mujer bajo ella, la diva se arqueó pidiendo más. La más joven continuó besando el cuello, lamiendo la garganta, dando suaves besos hasta llegar a la clavícula, mordiéndola suavemente.

Sus labios descendieron a los pechos de la diva, dando toques fugaces a la piel, admirandola, saboreándola. Los pezones se endurecieron ante la sensación. Akali sonrió al notarlo, se metió el izquierdo a la boca, amando cada milímetro de este. Evelynn gimió, acercándose más, su cabeza inclinó hacia atrás mientras jadeaba por aire... Dios la rapera hacía maravillas con la boca.

Mordió el pezón tomado recientemente, Evelynn solo gemía más, ansiaba más, necesitaba más... Y también necesitaba el toque de Akali en otra parte... La más joven lo notó, su mano se deslizó hacia el interior de los muslos de la sirena, antes de tocar las bragas y comprobar la humedad creciente de ahí... Decidió burlarse un poco, su mano regresó a el abdomen de Evelynn trazando pequeños círculos.

"Akali... Por favor"

"¿Sí?"

"No juegues ahora..."

Tirando una pequeña sonrisa, la makane preguntó "¿Que debo hacer, mi amor?"  
Evelynn sintió un dolor agudo, ansiando el toque, lo necesitaba, no le importaría rogar por ello.... Sólo quería que Akali la follara.

"Demonios... Sólo hazme tuya... ¡Hazme el amor!"

Con esa última declaración Akali frotó sus dedos sobre el núcleo de Evelynn, sintió las bragas empapadas, que en ese momento sólo quería romperlas y tocar y cuidar como es debido el regalo divino que se encontraba bajo sus manos.

"Voltéate..." ordenó el rapero. Rápidamente la diva obedeció. Sus bragas fueron retiradas, se arqueó y gimió de placer absoluto al sentir unos dedos acariciando su raja.

Akali frotó y disfrutó la sensación de la humedad que le causó a la sirena.

"... Hazme tuya... Ahhh!!!" gritó Evelynn cuando sintió dos dedos dentro de ella entrando bruscamente. Sus paredes se tensaron, abrió la boca jadeando por aire, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y con una sonrisa de idiota al sentir el placer de estar llena... 

Pero Akali no se detuvo, empezó a empujar, profundizando sus dedos cada vez más. Insertó un tercer dedo, gimiendo por la humedad que seguía fluyendo. Evelynn se sentía tan placentera que las palabras no eran suficientes... Si en ese momento pensó que estaba en su punto máximo, lo siguiente simplemente la llevó al cielo y vio estrellas.

Akali frotó el clítoris palpitante de Evelynn, cuidándolo apropiadamente, mientras seguía sus empujes contra la misma. Comenzó a dar besos en la unión del cuello y el hombro de la diva. Quien solo sentía que estaba en el cielo.

"Ahhh!!!!... Mierda Akali. Joder. Estoy cerca... Hazme de todo, por dios... Soy tuya ¡TUYA!"

Como si fuese una orden. Akali obedeció, metió sus dedos hasta los nudillos, pellizcó bruscamente el clítoris de Evelynn. Y mordió el punto de pulso de la diva, dejando una marca de sus dientes.

Evelynn sólo sintió que murió y revivió, vio el cielo. Vio un ángel. Y vio estrellas. Una oleada eléctrica pasó por todo su cuerpo, tensando cada uno de sus músculos. Gritó el nombre de Akali mientras su orgasmo se apoderó de ella, sintió una explosión de placer, superó la cima y la caída fue dolorosa pero placentera.

Akali siguió empujando hasta que Evelynn volvió a ser consciente de donde estaba. Retirando sus dedos de la entrada empapada. Los dirigió a su boca, mirando fijamente a la sirena a los ojos. Quien le respondió la mirada. Se metió los dedos a la boca, saboreando a Evelynn hasta la última gota de miel.

"... Sabes delicioso..."

"Joder..."

Akali se recostó a lado de la diva, evolviéndola con sus brazos. Se acurrucaron en un silencio, hasta que la maknae lo rompió.  
"Woah... No sé a que se debió ese premio divino..."

Evelynn soltó una risilla y se volteó para mirar directamente a Akali. Empezó a trazar los abdominales de la mas joven mientras decía "Bueno... Ayer trataste de seducirme cuando tenías fiebre, me besaste y-"

"¿¡QUÉ?!" el rapero saltó repentinamente de la cama, mirando con ojos muy abiertos y la boca en 'o'

Evelynn se río e hizo un gesto para que regrese a su lado, la maknae obedeció y la diva se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de la otra.

"Eso no importa..." se acercó el cuello del rapero, plantando besos y chupones ardientes.

"Por ahora... Es mi turno de hacerte el amor..."

Y bueno... Ya sabemos que pasó después...

[En la cena / 9 p.m.]

Akali y Evelynn almorzaron solas ya que Kai'sa y Ahri se fueron a hacer 'compras'... En realiad sólo huyeron de los gritos y gemidos que venían de la habitación de Eve, pero no lo admitieron, en cambio dijeron que regresarían en la cena.

Así que ya es la hora y los cuatro miembros K/DA se encuentran comiendo una pasta.

"Entonces... ¿Se divirtieron?" preguntó 'inocentemente' Ahri.

"Así es, cariño"

"¿Qué hicieron?"

Akali se puso roja ante la pregunta, recordando todo lo que hizo con Evelynn...

"B-bueno, vimos Netflix" respondió la maknae, evitando el contacto visual con sus unnies.

"Y tú, Ahri. ¿Qué hiciste ayer...? Juro que escuché gritos... El nombre de Kai'sa exactamente" Al hacer la pregunta Evelynn sonrió con picardía. Las dos mujeres en cuestión se pusieron rojas. Porque todos sabemos lo que hicieron esa noche...

"¡¡Bueno ya!! Entonces... ¿Ustedes dos son pareja... Oficial?" insinuó la zorra.

La diva se atragantó con su café y Akali casi escupe su comida.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" dijeron al unísono las dos chicas mencionadas.

"¡Hay! Por favor... Desde que Akali entró a K/DA Evelynn casi se la come viva... y conociéndola no creo que se haya dado por vencida hasta tener lo que quería."

"..."

"¿Entonces...?" dijo alegremente Kai'sa. Ahri sólo movía de lado a lado la cola, sus orejas paradas y sonriendo como idiota, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta.

"Bueno... Sí..." respondió la sirena, el rapero solo sonrió y asintió.

Kai'sa y Ahri saltaron de sus sillas al mismo tiempo. Soltaron un chillido agudo mientras se abrazaban entre sí.

"Cuando cree K/DA con Eve no pensé que vendría con pareja incluida para ambas"

"¿Pareja...? ¿C-Cómo ustedes dos...?" Akali las señaló con su índice totalmente en shock por la confesión.

Ahri se dio cuenta de lo que dijo... se puso roja como un tomate, mientras Kai'sa tapó su cara con ambas manos para ocultar el rubor creciente.  
"B-Bueno... sí..." respondió la rubia casi en un susurro.

"¿No las oíste ayer? Literalmente se estaban comiendo vivas..."

"Cállate... que tú hoy en la tarde..."

"Cállate"

Los cuatro miembros se rieron, las sonrisas más grandes que pudieron sacar. Evelynn sonrió aunque no quisiera, una sonrisa de felicidad al darse cuenta de todo lo que tenía. Dos mejores amigas y su novia.  
No pudo evitar pensar que al fin tendría un gran futuro por delante... Siempre con Akali, tomadas de la mano cuídando sus corazones a cada paso del camino.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te gustó?, déjame saber lo que piensas :3  
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!  
> Espero que tengas un buen día :)


End file.
